prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell's unknown victims
The status of this characters are unknown and possibly killed by T-Bag. Group |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Number | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Sona Inmates |The Art of the Deal |Unknown |According to Sucre, T-Bag did start with a fire in Sona, killing this a lot of inmates. This even did lead to escape from T-Bag, Bellick and Sucre out of Sona. Only a few Sona inmates survived, making also their status unknown, because it's unknown what happened to them.The Legend According to IMDB was there an actor who played Sona Inmate 143.www.imdb.com That did mean that there were at least more than 50 dead, because of the fire by T-Bag. |} Inviduals Inmates |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Number | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Mariano |None |1 |Mariano was possibly killed by the fire that T-Bag started. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Old Sona inmate |None |2 |This inmate was possibly killed by the fire that T-Bag started. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Pistachio |None |3 |Pistachio was possibly killed the fire that T-Bag started. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | |None |4 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unidentified Sona Inmate (III) |None |5 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | |None |6 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | |None |7 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unidentified Sona Inmate (VI) |None |8 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | |None |9 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | |None |10 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | |None |11 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | |None |12 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | |None |13 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Sona Inmate (1) |None |14 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | |None |15 | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | |None |16 | |} Guards |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Number | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Mestas |None |1 |Mestas may have died to save other Inmates life. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Rafael |None |2 |Rafael may have died as a sacrifice to save the other Sona Inmates in the fire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Sona warden |None |3 |This warden may have died to safe other Sona Inmates life in the fire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Sona Soldier |None |4 |This soldier may have died to safe other Sona Inmates life in the fire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Sona worker |None |5 |This soldier may have died to safe other Sona Inmates life in the fire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Unnamed Sona Guard |None |6 |This soldier may have died to safe other Sona Inmates life in the fire. |} Appearances Trivia *There are at least 76 inmates who's fates is unknown and not shown on-screen. Also notice that the inviduals from Sona are count as well, and mostly every episode of Season 3 had a lot of inmates per episode. *It's not revealed how many inmates died during T-Bag's riot, but Lincoln mentioned that it hadn't the names of Sucre, Bellick and T-Bag at all.Scylla *Pistachio and Mariano are the only names unknown victims of T-Bag. *According to Lincoln the inmates in Sona started a riot. However, he didn't know that this was because of T-Bag, who started the riot after Michael's escape (The Legend). *T-Bag also could have unknown victims by the drugs he could give to other inmates as well, who died off-screen in a cell. Notes and references Category:Theodore Bagwell Category:Theodore Bagwell's unknown victims